In the mirror, darkly
by sevenofmine
Summary: Upon returning to Rivendell after a long patrol ride, Aragorn and Legolas find themselves in a Middle Earth they do not recognise: Dwarves and elves have formed an alliance to fight against the common enemies of the South: Men and Orcs. Everyone who exists in their world, exists here, too, but different. Based on the Star Trek mirror universe. No need to know Star Trek though.
1. Prologue

**[Re-upload because I mixed up two characters.]**

**This LOTR story is based on the idea of a mirror universe as introduced in Star Trek TOS and refined in Star Trek DS9 and ENT.**

**YOU DO NOT NEED TO KNOW STAR TREK TO READ THIS STORY! :) [Sorry for shouting.]**

**The first few chapters will be based on the DS9 episode "Crossover", in which two main characters end up in the mirror universe: A version of their own universe where the good people are bad and the villains are nice. The same will happen in Middle Earth, but I have made some adjustments to fit the story. If you like what I write (please review), I will continue after adapting the Crossover-episode and tell more about mirror-Middle Earth.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Prologue

The days were becoming too beautiful to be spent with a patrol rides and so Legolas was glad that this was the last day before he and Aragorn would head back to Imladris to report to Lord Elrond. He was sure that – upon his return to Mirkwood – his father would also be satisfied to hear that the Northern part of Middle-Earth seemed to be widely free of Orcs again.

Aragorn and Legolas had been meeting with Rohirrim riders a few days ago and then turned North alongside the Misty Mountains again, passing Saruman's mighty tower and the Gates of the vivid underground city of Moria. They had not visited either to say hello and they had both become weary of the long journeys on their horses. Even though they were both used to sleeping on the ground and under the night sky, they silently craved for a comfortable bed and some real, cooked meals.

"Are you sure you are happy?" Aragorn tore Legolas out of his daydreams again.

The elf sighed. His companion had not rested on this topic during their voyage. "I am. I love being my own master. I can do as I please."

"I can also do as I please. I just have someone who is happy to see me when I return."

"For now. I am sure that Arwen will have a word or two to say when you propose on going on a weeklong journey far from Imladris. She won't let your travel far once you are married – or have a child," Legolas reminded him.

Aragorn laughed. "Let's not look that far into the future. At first, I need the permission of Elrond to even propose to her."

"I am sure he will be happy to hear your decision. He endears you very much, and he is practically your father."

"Look, there is Bruinen!", Aragorn changed the topic and pointed to a small line of blue that was a few shades deeper than the cloudless sky.

"I have been seeing the river for hours already," Legolas commented. "But shall we not see who can cross it first? It is quite narrow at this part."

Aragorn did not let this be told twice and he whigged his horse into a fast gallop. Legolas laughed and animated his horse to chase him. He was nearly caught up with the human when suddenly his vision blurred. He felt like losing consciousness and commanded his horse to halt. He looked to the ground and had to demount his mare. When he looked up again and the world had stopped spinning, he noted that also Aragorn had stopped and climbed off his horse.

"Are you alright?" Legolas asked.

Strider nodded. "Yes. I had a moment of dizziness, but it has faded."

"Tis strange, for I had the same feeling." Legolas looked around. "Maybe a strange spell lies on this place. We should continue our ride for Imladris but without competitions."

"I agree."

Together, they climbed their horses again and made way for Imladris. Legolas felt weird, but he could not determine why. He also had the strange sensation that the landscape had changed since their passage a month ago. The grass looked dryer, but summer was just about to begin. Upon entering the border of the forest, however, he was only looking forward to a warm supper.

Suddenly, two riders approached them from the side. Legolas and Aragorn both halted their horses. The riders were dwarves on ponies. One had raised an axe and the other armed a crossbow directed at the two of the Big Folk.

"What is this?" Legolas asked in confusion.

Suddenly, the two dwarves jumped off their horses and knelt down. "I'm sorry, my Lord. We were not informed that you had left Rivendell," one of the dwarves said.

"Who are you?" Legolas asked confused and also a bit angry.

"We were on standard patrol when you seemed to appear out of nowhere. If you allow us to climb back onto our horses, we will escort you back to the palace," the dwarf spoke again. They backed off still in a bowing position and then climbed on their horses, with their eyes fixed on the forest floor.

* * *

"I am as close to him as you are, he cannot be an imposter," Lindir said. He was trying to keep up the pace with Glorfindel who was heading towards the gates where the company of two dwarves and two elves was just arriving.

"But he is," Glorfindel barked.

Legolas and Aragorn both stepped off their horses and walked towards the two Elven Lords.

"What is going on here?" Legolas asked, still in confusion, but this time raising his voice.

"Lindir?" Aragorn asked and looked at his father figure.

"Yes, my name is Lindir," the brown-haired said slowly.

"The question is," a familiar voice appeared from a corner behind the guard tower, "who are you." The owner of the voice was a blonde Elven prince with long, yellow hair braided hair braided in warrior's fashion and a silver crown atop his shimmering mane. He was dressed in all black but wearing a red insignia that seemed to melt the symbols of elves and dwarves. The elf arrived in front of the startled travellers: Legolas was looking at himself.

* * *

**As it will be some time before I post the first chapter, please subscribe. Also, please leave a review what you think so far.**

**If you are super interested and want to spoil yourself a bit, you can watch the DS9 episode "Crossover". If you are interested and don't want to spoil yourself, you can watch the TOS episode "Mirror, Mirror".**


	2. Chapter 1

**As promised, here is the first chapter. It follows more or less closely the previously mentioned episode of Star Trek (which you don't need to know). Please write me what you think. Depending on your review, I will begin to write more about the mirror-world.  
**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1

While Legolas from the prime universe was still looking at his counterpart with astonishment, Aragorn began to process the situation enough to start asking questions as well: "I know this might sound like a queer question to you… but where exactly are we?"

"This is Imladris. The capital city of the Elven kingdom and government of the Elvish-dwarfish alliance," Glorfindel answered as if it was the most natural thing in the world – well, his world. Glorfindel was clad in black and green, much unlike the prime-Glorfindel who was usually wearing the colours of Rivendell and even if he wore black, it was rather grey and not so tight as these clothes. His platinum blonde hair shimmered in the sun, but there was a cold air around him. The Glorfindel that Aragorn and Legolas knew was cheerful and covered his difficult past with jokes and happiness. But this version that they encountered here had probably not smiled in centuries – at least not honestly smiled.

"Elvish-dwarfish alliance?" Aragorn asked confused and looked back to Legolas – his Legolas, who was also seemingly puzzled.

The blonde elf managed to turn his eyes away from his lookalike and added, "something is very wrong here… maybe we should just return the way we came and…" He made a few steps towards his horse, but Glorfindel was quick to cut off his way.

"No," the mirror-Legolas said with an authority that Aragorn had never witness his Legolas to use. "I don't think so."

"Now, hang on…" Aragorn said.

"Don't take that tone with us, human!" Glorfindel barked at him.

Mirror-Legolas sighed. "I will have to talk to the wise man. Until then," he pointed at Aragorn, "put him to work with the other humans. Tell the supervisor to keep an eye on him, he won't know the rules."

Before Aragorn could protest, Glorfindel had grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the direction of the fields near the river.

Legolas followed his counterpart into the governing house of Imladris. One of the patrol guard dwarves followed them, probably to make sure that Legolas would not try to attack his alter ego. The mirror version of himself was astonishingly identical, but somehow his eyes seemed hollow and stone cold. He was wearing a silver crown, the one that Legolas always refused to wear unless for official occasions, and black clothes which made his face look extra pale.

Legolas was surprised to find the interior of the palace very different than what he used it to look like: There were artwork and statues, just like in his Rivendell, but these seemed to be much more expensive and overcrowding the hallways. There were jewels decorating the torches and doors. The Elrond of his Imladris would have never cared for so much knick-knack. And hence it came not to a big surprise when they entered the Hall of Fire and Elrond was not to be seen. Instead, there was a giant throne at the opposite end of the huge fireplace, and on top sat no one else but his father – or at least the counterpart of him. He looked quite similar and when he began to talk, he sounded similar, but something in Legolas noted differences, even though he could not yet tell which.

"What do you bring me, son?" Thranduil asked with a tone of indifference. He pretended to be as bored as the prime one, or maybe he was.

Mirror-Legolas bowed. "Father, this imposter and someone who looks like the human rebel Aragorn have appeared in the forests. I do not know what to make of it so I will ask for knowledge of the wiseman."

Thranduil nodded. At that moment, Glorfindel entered the room. He must have gotten someone else to take Aragorn to the working fields for he could not have come back this quickly.

"The human is put to work," he informed but did not stop in front of the throne but climbed up to the king and kissed him on the mouth. "Shall I now return to prepare our dinner?" he asked.

Thranduil nodded and told him to inform the wise man about Legolas' arrival and then obviously stared at Glorfindel's ass while he was leaving.

Legolas raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Thranduil ruling Rivendell in what seemed to be a unified Elven-kingdom was one thing, but watching him being in a relationship with Lord Glorfindel, the hero of the earlier age, was another. He was sure to mention this to the Lord once he came back.

Thranduil had just returned his gaze to his son's counterpart when the door opened again. This time it was an elf with light brown hair pushing brutally another elf in front of him. When they got closer, Legolas recognised the obviously maltreated elf to be one of the twins, Elladan or Elrohir.

"This one was found stealing supplies from the medical cabinet," the light-haired elf said. His hair was put into untidy tails and his clothes looked as if they had not been washed in days nor repaired in a decade.

"Is that so?" Thranduil asked and now decided to stand up and come down from his throne.

The twin looked to his feet, not even noticing how Legolas was in the room twice.

"Which one are you?" Thranduil asked.

"Elladan."

Thranduil pushed Elladan down on his shoulders, and the half-elf sacked onto his knees. "And how did you get to the medical cabinet?"

"I knew… I knew because my father is the healer."

"You have taken advantage of the fact that I treat your bastard father so well," Thranduil said in a soft voice that had a clear passive-aggressive sub-tone.

Legolas thought he did not hear right. Had Thranduil just called Lord Elrond a bastard? And why did Elladan not have access to medical supplies?

"You know you could have asked," Thranduil said.

"You would not have granted me medicine. My brother is ill. He has overworked himself," Elrond said in a low voice.

"You know why you cannot get medicine. You are not worth it. Your human side makes you weak and not better than those humans we wage war against. You are an abomination to the elven world. It is bad enough that you have brown hair," he said and pulled at the long hair until Elladan gave a noticeable cry, "but you come from a line of men." Thranduil sighed. "There is a natural order to this world, and while we are of the highest kind," he looked at his son who smiled mischievously, "there are those who serve us at good will," he pointed to the brown-haired elf who had brought Elladan here, "and then there is scum like you. I don't even know what is worse: a half-elf or a dwarf. At least you don't stink like them. It is bad enough we had to form this alliance for they are at least honourable warriors."

Thranduil stared at the half-elf for a while before he turned to the elf. "Whip him until you are tired of it. Then get him back to work. Make his brother see a healer but only to make sure he does not die. They are good workforce."

Thranduil returned to his throne while the two elves retreated in the same manner as they came: Elladan bowed and looking to the ground, being pushed forwards by the tall elf.

"You are too good, father," mirror-Legolas said surprised. "He should have died for this. Make an example for all the other workers to see."

"Legolas, you have made a career out of setting examples. I think you enjoy it too much," Thranduil said with a smile that his son replied to with a grin. "But if it pleases you, I will make Glorfindel interrogate him later so that we can find out which guard let him near the medical cabinet."

Pleased, mirror-Legolas bowed and then took his counterpart's arm and let him out of the Hall of Fire.

Legolas followed mirror-Legolas through the halls which he had gotten to know quite well during his extended stays in Imladris. His father had a good relationship with the elves of the valley, but he had no idea how Mirkwood was in this… Eä. They went to a part of the houses that was close to the mountains and it seemed that the building merged into the mountains at one side. It was getting colder and darker so that more torches at the walls illuminated the hallway. Legolas had no idea what this part of the house represented on his side as he had never been this deep into the governing buildings of the city.

Mirror-Legolas stopped in front of a thick, wooden door and did not bother knocking before he opened it and entered. The room had a low ceiling but surprisingly even a window. What Legolas noticed first were the stacks of books and piles of parchment which he immediately recognised as belonging to only one elf possible: There was no Middle-earth in which Lord Elrond would not be a well-read, wise half-elf. And indeed, he soon spotted the Peredhel behind a desk on which paperwork was piling up. To his surprise, a woman sat diagonally behind him on the floor, buried in books of which she seemed to be reading twice at the same time, changing from one to the other in a continuous movement.

"Lord Elrond?" Legolas asked surprised and the half-elf looked up.

"I take it you know the half-elf," mirror-Legolas said with a smile.

Elrond did not answer but stared at the double. The woman behind him put aside the books and stood up.

"This is going to be complicated," she muttered and put a hand on the Peredhel's shoulder. Only then did Legolas realise that she had no pointy ears. Her skin was as pale as his own, but her hair was even darker than Elrond's, something that also did not occur among elves.

"This is Ohtar," mirror-Legolas explained with a nod to the woman.

"'Warrior' in Quenya," Legolas translated.

"I take it you don't know me?" the woman asked. Her eyes were old, but not as empty as those of the elves. She was clothed in brown robes just as Elrond. Their clothes had seen better days but were obviously taken care of with great precaution.

Legolas shook his head. Even among the Men he had never seen someone with pitch-black hair.

"I do not belong here. I am from another world. I am what connects the stories."

"What stories?"

"The story you are in. If you have been paying attention, you might recognise me… in one form or the other. I go by many names, by similar looks. But this is not of importance here. Of importance is who you are, Legolas."

"He is not an imposter?" mirror-Legolas asked. He looked at his counterpart with great intensity and admired the looks he usually only saw in a mirror.

Elrond shook his head. "There has been a story…" he said and wanted to get up. Ohtar tapped his shoulder to signal him to stay seated. Then she went to one of the crowded bookshelves and after a short search, she pulled out a book that had not been liberated from its storage place in a long time. She blew off the dust and lay it atop the parchment that Elrond had been reading.

He quickly skimmed the pages and seemed to remember. "Do you know who Isildur was?"

"He was a Man of Númenor," Legolas answered, glad to know at least something.

"Yes, and he was also the first to do a crossover."

"A what?"

"Our Isildur and your Isildur switched places in the worlds. They learnt from each other and influenced the history of our world – and I am sure yours as well. Our worlds developed similarly – but not identically. However, the time that Isildur spent in your world has changed him for good. Before, his kingdom of Men ruled these lands, and they ruled it cruelly and mercilessly. But by seeing how your world lived in peace with the elves, our Isildur tried to change his kingdom once he had returned. Needless to say, he made his reign weak and within two centuries, the kingdom of Men and Orcs was overrun, and the Elves could rise to power. This is how they rule now with dwarves and Hobbits at their obeying hands," Elrond explained.

"Men and Orc? Together?" was the first that Legolas could say. He remembered Azog the Defiler and his battle on Ravenhill, and he could never imagine him becoming friends with Men.

"Men and Orc have allied for thousands of years in this world," Ohtar explained.

"Well, I am very grateful for this history lesson, Lord Elrond," Legolas said.

"Lord?" mirror-Legolas laughed mockingly. "Is he seriously a Lord in your world? And you really called that 'similar'? Elrond is a half-elf; he is an abomination to our kind. The only reason he has this fancy office is because he is the wisest among all elves and we need his wisdom for the wars we wage. And he does our paperwork and treaties," Legolas stepped forward and lifted the many papers that Elrond had been reading. He demonstrated them as 'paperwork' and then let them fall untidily onto the floor.

"And you?" Legolas asked to Ohtar, trying to ignore the rude behaviour of his counterpart.

"In your universe, I got splintered throughout the known universe and further. I appear here and there, and no one has made a connection yet or tried to understand my story. In this universe, I also left my world, but I fled, and here I am seeking sanctuary for this is one of the last places one expects me to be," she answered in riddles again.

Legolas nodded and did not ask any further, not in need of being more confused than he already was. "Well, this is very nice. But I think I am going to pick up Aragorn and we will return to where we came from, hopefully finding a way back." He turned but his mirror-self was quick to put himself into his way.

"Not so fast," he answered with a slimy smile and a malicious shimmer in his eyes. "When Isildur came back and turned his kingdom upside down, we introduced a rule. If ever such a crossover would happen again, we could not risk another world meddling into our affairs."

Legolas wanted to say something, but he first thought about it. This Legolas seemed to be meaner and faster to act than himself. He should not antagonise him as he was unsure how quickly these elves referred to barbaric punishments such as executions. Elladan was to be whipped for getting medicine for his brother, so the death penalty did not seem too far off.

"Alright," Legolas said and gave back an improvised smile. "I see your point. My people have had an influence on your world. And you are the prince of a mighty Elven kingdom. My people were not so lucky. Rivendell, Mirkwood, Lothlórien, and the Grey Heavens are not united, merely acquainted. I am not ruling anything and Mirkwood forest is plagued by Orcs and spider folk. Maybe it is time that you have an influence on my world instead," he suggested.

Mirror-Legolas nodded thoughtfully.

"Maybe you can teach me how to become a ruler like you?" Legolas proposed.

"Maybe. But I still have to kill your human friend."

"Aragorn? No. He is… special," Legolas said.

"Aragorn?" Elrond asked.

"You speak only when you are asked," mirror-Legolas hissed.

"What is it with Aragorn here in this world?" Legolas wanted to know.

"After his parents were murdered and his line hunted, I took him in and raised him. But when he learnt of his heritage, he ran off and joined the human rebels," Elrond said with a heavy heart.

"You will not kill my Aragorn," Legolas said firmly to his counterpart.

"I think the elves and dwarves will disagree. Men are nothing but workforces."

"Are you a prince or not? Do you not lead this place?"

Now, mirror-Legolas laughed. "You know how to manipulate me," he smiled and fondled Legolas' cheek. "You are so cute." He then took his arm and pulled him back into the dark corridor. "Let's find you a room to stay."

* * *

**Please subscribe and please tell me what you think so far. Would you like me to describe more the mirror world once that Legolas and Aragorn have found a way back... if they find a way back...?  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here we go: the second chapter. Please write me what you think. Depending on your review, I will begin to write more about the mirror-world once that I finished translating the Star Trek episode into Middle-earth.  
**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

chapter 2

Aragorn somehow knew it would be no good if he protested against Glorfindel's tight grip on his arm. They had hardly even left the governing halls nor the adjacent living rooms where Elrond and his family would reside in 'his' Imladris, when Glorfindel shouted at a dwarf minding his business to look after the human. The dwarf muttered something in dwarfish to which he received a slap at the hand of Glorfindel.

"Know your place, dwarf. You should call yourself lucky to be in alliance with us," the elven Lord hissed malevolently. "Take this human to the fields. Make sure Erestor knows he is unfamiliar with the rules."

Glorfindel then left towards the upper houses again. The dwarf muttered Aragorn to follow along and with an accepting but mocking look on his face, the man of Numenorian heritage did as told. They arrived at the fields which were much smaller than what he remembered them to be.

"How do you feed everyone with so small a field?" Aragorn asked.

"The Hobbits bring food."

"The Hobbits are in your alliance as well?"

"They had surrendered at once and did what was best for them. As long as they farm and raise cattle, the elves let them live in peace. Some Hobbits are in service though," the dwarf answered.

When they arrived, Aragorn was brought to the watermill at Bruinen. He overheard a voice he hadn't heard in a long time complaining about the broken equipment. "If you don't want the governing halls to be flooded, you should let me repair this more often!" It was a man with long hair and a Gondor-accent talking, but Aragorn had not spotted him yet. His eyes were fixed on the tall elf with brown hair who now stepped out of the garden shed.

"A new one?" Erestor asked.

It was difficult for Aragorn not to laugh. He had seen Erestor in trousers before, but he was used to him wearing the household garments. The colours were also green and dark and resembled rather the fashion of Mirkwood. Like Glorfindel, Erestor had a dark aura, and his eyes seemed empty.

"What is your name?" Erestor barked at the human. Aragorn had never heard him use such a menacing tone of voice.

"Aragorn, son of Arathorn."

WHAM. He received his first slap.

"I have certain rules here. One of them is: Don't lie."

"This wasn't a lie," Aragorn replied calmly.

"Aragorn is a traitor and he knows better than to return to Imladris."

"I am not that Aragorn. I am another one," the Ranger tried to explain. Hopefully, the mirror-Legolas would get some answers from this wise man.

The second slap hit him, but this time he had braced himself for it.

"Fine. I hope you will find a better name once you have worked some time. Now go!" he shouted, and Aragorn stumbled towards the fields where human slaves were plucking the weed from the corn. Aragorn crouched down and silently started to do the same. There were some glances that met him but which he did not notice, and the light-brown-blonde haired human at the watermill lingered his gaze on him longer than usual.

Aragorn had no idea how many hours he had spent on the fields, crouching down, plucking weeds, and fertilising plants. The sun had been wandering over the sky and it was already beginning to set when he finally spotted his own Legolas again. The blonde elf was exchanging a few glances with Erestor before walking straight over to him.

"How are you, my friend?" Legolas asked concerned.

"I've been better. I have never done much farm work except during harvesting season when helping the other elves of Imladris," Aragorn explained. "Have you found anything out about our… well, what this is?"

Legolas nodded. "Lord Elrond has said that many centuries ago, our Isildur had crossed to a different dimension, a Middle-earth parallel to ours: this one here. He has shaped their history, but probably he never told our people, being afraid to be taken for lunatic."

"This wasn't so far off, considering how he became after he got the ring," Aragorn judged. "But this is a parallel Middle-earth? Then how do we get back?"

"There must be portals, ways to transcend from one Middle-earth to the other. Hang on here, I will try to find out more about this," Legolas assured his human friend and left him to work. He gave a serious nod to Erestor, something he felt strange to do. But he needed to pretend to fit in.

Legolas headed back to the main house where he went to the kitchens. It wasn't particularly that he was hungry, but he wanted to find out more about the structure of the place. And cooks tended to be the open ears for people. He was surprised to find the kitchen nearly empty. But then a pair of familiar eyes peaked over a kitchen table.

"Legolas… you are… the other one, right?" it was one of the twins. Legolas guessed it was Elrohir as Elladan was probably still kept by Glorfindel for interrogation.

The blonde elf nodded and smiled. "Yes, it is me. I am from another Middle-earth."

"Do I exist as well in the other Middle-earth?" Elrohir asked and sorted some kitchen utensils on the counter. "Everyone else is serving at dinner. You should go, too, if you want something to eat."

Legolas shook his head. "I am not hungry. And yes, you exist on my side. As well as your brother and father. In fact, we are good friends." He came closer. Elrohir seemed to tremble, so he advanced only very carefully.

"Are we?" he asked surprised.

"Yes. And maybe you can help me understand this Middle-earth better. Your father seems to be very similar to my Elrond. He knows a lot about history and a previous cross-over."

Elrohir nodded. "Maybe."

"Maybe he could help me find a way back – to my Middle-earth," Legolas whispered.

Elrohir's eyes went big and he looked hastily around. When he was sure that no one was listening, he approached Legolas. "Maybe."

"What do you want?" Legolas asked, interpreting the lingering tone of his voice.

"Send people over. To your side."

Legolas sighed. He had expected something like this. He could promise it now, whether he would keep it or not could be determined at a later date. Before he came to answer, however, the kitchen doors sprang open.

Glorfindel, accompanied by two dwarf-guards, entered the room. "There you are, Elrohir!" the blonde Lord shouted.

"Yes, serving as always," Elrohir said and bowed.

"You have stolen the keys to the medical cabinet!" Glorfindel shouted. "Your brother admitted it. You, too, were responsible."

"He just wanted to save me. I was ill."

"I don't care," Glorfindel yelled and gestured the dwarves to take Elrohir. He was trying to flee and nearly knocked down Legolas in the process, but then he succumbed to the tight grips of the dwarves and was pulled out of the kitchen by his hands.

"My dear Lords," Glorfindel shouted into the dining room. "The kitchen has just been opened for anyone who wants a second dessert." He laughed and began to stride to the liquor cabinet. "Drinks on the house," he shouted and began to open bottles of wine. Several light brown-haired elves and a few blonde ones entered and began to serve themselves with the bottles. Legolas just stood there, laughing sarcastically. This Glorfindel was anything like his Glorfindel.

Just as if he had noticed someone thinking about him, the blonde Lord turned to Legolas. "You know," he said, "the more I look at you, the more you look like our Legolas. I guess you have as fiery a temperament as he does." Glorfindel came closer, still a bottle of Dorwinion in his hand. He took a big gulp and put it on the table. Then he reached out his hand to strike Legolas' cheek. "You are just like him," he repeated, and his face was coming dangerously close to Legolas'. In that moment, a dwarf stepped into the kitchen. "Lord Glorfindel, King Thranduil wants to see you," he said and waited for a response.

"Too bad. I would have liked to see where this goes," Glorfindel muttered and turned around. The dwarf bowed quickly and moved out of the way so that the Lord would leave without kicking him.

It had become hard to see the hand in front of one's eyes when Erestor finally shouted at the workers to gather near the water mill. Several dwarves had arrived and handed out food. Aragorn received a small piece of bread which he recognised immediately as Lembas bread. In his universe, the only place where it was baked was in Lothlórien, so he concluded that the elves of the southern woods were also part of the alliance. The human workers began to sit down near the river, eating silently their bread and drinking the water of the Bruinen.

Aragorn spotted Boromir who was now bending over a feeding trough several yards away. The Gondorrhim king gave the rests of his bread to a starving-looking human and went over to the person who he knew well from his universe.

"Boromir, son of Denethor," he greeted him.

Boromir looked up, in surprise.

"I know you, on my side. Where I am from, there is a Boromir just like you. I come from a Middle-earth that is similar to this one."

"Yeah?" The blonde-haired human did not look up from his work.

"Actually, we're best friends," Aragorn exaggerated a bit.

Then it was that Boromir looked up and turned around. "You and me?"

Aragorn swallowed hard when he saw the face of his friend's counterpart for the first time. He had never seen Boromir so doubtful, so exhausted, so subordinate. "That's right," Aragorn said with a gentle smile.

"What I am on your side? A fine rider like you?" Boromir must have seen the clothes that Aragorn had been dressed in when first arriving. By now, his riding clothes had been stripped off him and he was given similar linen dressings as the other workers. They were torn and stank and had probably once belonged to a worker who had died in slavery.

"No, you are the son of the steward of Gondor," Aragorn explained.

"Me? Go on," Boromir said, obviously surprised by something so fantastical that he further approached Aragorn.

"It's true," Aragorn told him. "Boromir is a fine man, a good fighter. He has fought Orcs and Nazgul."

"Orcs?"

"Yes, why?"

"Orcs are our friends."

"What do you mean?" Aragorn asked, now also intrigued.

"Orcs and Men have had an alliance ever since the Elves have become so strong. They have been pushing back at the boundaries ever since the Elves have tried to expand beyond Fangorn. Orcs are fiery warriors and without them, all of us would have been enslaved the day that Isildur died and our empire fell."

"Interesting," Aragorn said, thinking about what he had just learnt. He could not imagine befriending an Orc and hoped sincerely, he would not have to do so in this Middle-earth.

"Tell me more about this son of the steward of Gondor?" Boromir asked.

"Oh, he is one of the most decent men I know."

"Sounds like he got the lucky draw between me and him." Boromir's eyes wandered across the fields.

"Do you know your way in and around Imladris?" Aragorn began to press on the important matter.

"Me? Yes, a bit, why?"

"I hope that'll be enough."

"Enough for what?"

"We think that there might be information on these portals that connect my Middle-earth to yours. If we find out where the next portal is, you might help us return."

"What?" Boromir could not believe his ears. "You're filling me up with this stuff just to get me to help you, is that it? Me, being the son of the steward. Me, being a fine warrior."

"No, no!" Aragorn intervened. "It is all true."

"I don't know you. I am not your friend," Boromir got up in anger and began to walk back to the feeding trough. "I am not your friend," he repeated.

In that moment, the raspy voice of Erestor echoed over the river side. "Meal break is over. The kitchen duty goes help the staff there with the plates and cleaning. The entertainment duty goes to their assigned halls to entertain and serve."

Aragorn went to Erestor and kneed humbly. He had to make a good impression if he did not want to arise suspicion.

"You look well. I think you would be a good server. Maybe more," Erestor found. "Come with me, I will introduce you to the king. He hates the traitor that is your counterpart. Maybe he will find a liking in torturing you."

* * *

**Please subscribe and please tell me what you think so far. The more reviews I get, the sooner I will upload Chapter 3 ;)  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**I just realised I haven't uploaded the conclusion to the first adventure. My bad.**

* * *

Chapter 3

It was late at night when Legolas was called to his counterpart's private chambers. He was guided through the halls of what was Elrond's house on his side, but he hardly recognised it under the heavy decoration of artwork, diamonds, and gold. He was led into a huge room with a small, apparently unimportant table to one side, a group of couches in the middle, and a luxury bathtub at the end. Behind that, an arch led probably to the sleeping chambers.

Mirror-Legolas was sitting in the steamy bathtub that smelled of roses and viola, being cleaned by Lindir, a dark-haired elf which Legolas knew to be the right hand of Elrond, doing official business that fell neither under the responsibility of Erestor, the chief of staff, nor Glorfindel, the chief of the army. Here, however, Lindir seemed to not mind being paid no attention to and was focused on scrubbing the blonde Prince's skin with a soft sponge.

Legolas spotted Glorfindel on a couch, relaxingly lying there, playing with a sharp knife that shimmered in the light of the torches.

"Glorfindel has just told me how much you behave like me," mirror-Legolas said. "Do you have one of him in your universe, too?"

Legolas nodded.

"Is he as loyal as this one? He loves to make sure that all my father's and my wishes are being fulfilled."

"He is a bit different," Legolas tried to say diplomatically.

"A shame he didn't cross over to us with you. It would have been fun, two of you," mirror-Legolas laughed at Glorfindel. The blonde servant sighed and got up.

"You alright?" mirror-Legolas asked.

"I think I have some business to attend to," Glorfindel said, putting the knife into his holster.

"I didn't hurt your feelings, did I?" mirror-Legolas wanted to know, even though he obviously did not care.

"For that, I would have to have feelings," Glorfindel said with a smile and left.

"Now," mirror-Legolas said and stood up from the silky bathwater. Lindir immediately rushed to hand him a towel and began to dry his hair with a second one. "I have heard some rather unnerving news. You wanted to find a portal back to your Middle-earth? Elrohir mentioned something like this."

"You know that I want to return to my side."

"But you could have come to me?" mirror-Legolas answered. He pushed Lindir aside and grabbed some clothes. They were black and skin-tight, something Legolas would have never worn. "Then I could have told you that these portals that appear from time to time have been investigated and have become very rare. We have also become able to predict them vaguely and these areas we avoid." Mirror-Legolas stared for a while at his counterpart, his blue eyes much deeper and piercing. "So, why didn't you come to me?"

"You are very busy," Legolas answered.

"You don't trust me." Mirror-Legolas now stood toe to toe to Legolas. Legolas could hardly withstand his own gaze. The eyes of his mirror-version were ice-cold and lacked any emotion.

"I'm…," he swallowed. "I'm a bit afraid of you."

Mirror-Legolas gave a silent laugh. "Then you fear yourself. I don't want your fear," he breathed heavily as he came another step closer to him. I want your love. If you can't love me, who can? Don't hurry away from here. There is so much we can learn from one another."

Legolas did not know what to respond. His counterpart was in love with him? He was in love with himself. Luckily, he did not have to respond as in that moment as the door swung open and Glorfindel returned with Elrohir in his arms. The half-elf was in a bad condition, obviously having been whipped and beaten.

"He's made a full confession and implicated two dwarf-guards who have helped him and his brother," Glorfindel informed the Prince.

Mirror-Legolas gave only a quick glance at the poor half-elf. "Throw him into the dungeons. Let him stay there for a while. Tell the guards they can have fun with him, as long as he survives."

Glorfindel nodded and pulled Elrohir away again. It all went so quick that Legolas did not know how to react. Mirror-Legolas already turned back towards him. "I planned a party for us tomorrow night," he said with a happy smile, already forgetting what fate he had sent Elrohir to. "What shall we wear?"

Needless to say, Legolas did not sleep well that day. He was awoken by a guard several hours after sunrise, and if he had been his universe, he had never allowed himself to sleep so far into the day. After breakfast, he went to the gardens from which he had a view onto the fields. He could see the Humans working relentlessly and even though he could not hear Erestor, his gesticulation was pretty clear. Aragorn seemed to be befriending Boromir, or at least trying.

Around midday, a tailor was sent to Legolas quarters. He already had the perfect measurements thanks to his mirror version, so all Legolas had to do was a fitting. The dressing gown suited him marvellously, at least regarding his measurements. He did not like the leather it was made of nor the style of the sewing. It seemed harsh and not as flowing as his usually wood-elf dressings. The whole garment was too dark and when Legolas looked into the mirror, he was shocked how much he indeed looked like his counterpart – except for the crown and the cold eyes.

When the tailor had excused himself again, Legolas quickly returned into the clothes that had been made available to him – not too perfect, but at least not as black and menacing as the formal wear. He was surprised to suddenly hear a knock at the door. Allowed to enter, a red-haired dwarf strode into Legolas' chambers.

"Good afternoon," the dwarf greeted the Prince from the other Middle-earth. "May I introduce myself: Gimli, son of Gloin, second marshal of the Elven-Dwarfish military. At your service."

Legolas nodded in reply. "I take it you have been informed who I am."

"I see that you have received your clothes for tonight," Gimli found when looking at the garments that Legolas had thrown onto a sofa.

"What do you want?" he asked, trying not to sound as sharp as his mirror-version, but ignorant of whether he did in the end or not.

"You know… our Prince Legolas is over the moon. He is in love with you."

"Excuse me?"

"You are the perfect gift. The perfect gift for the elfling who has it all. He has taken you into his heart. Who else could he share his deepest secrets with, tell her troubles to, trust with his life."

"He trusts me, yes."

"And who better to betray him then?" the dwarf said but immediately bit his lip. He was obviously not sure how much he could trust the blonde elf.

Legolas did indeed look puzzled. "You are taking quite a risk coming to me like this," he suggested carefully. He would trust his counterpart to set up a trap for him like that. But somehow, it seemed not to be one.

"Without risk there cannot be any career advancement," the dwarf stated and straightened his back to appear as tall as his actual height would let him. "He will never let you leave, you know."

Legolas knew that he was talking about his counterpart again. "And you would?"

"Yes. I would help you – and your friend – to find a way back."

"And what would I have to do?" Legolas wanted to know. On his side, he had had dealings with the dwarves, and they had not been the easiest trading partners. You could be on good terms with them until a certain point from which on it would only turn nasty.

Gimli cleared his throat. "By tomorrow morning, Prince Legolas will be gone, and you will take his place."

"'Will be gone'?"

"Don't make me find an ugly euphemism," Gimli demanded and cleared his throat again. "You will take his place and we will announce that you and your human friend have found a way back to where you came from. Your friend will be taken care of. After a while, you will be travelling to our outpost in Greenwood and there you will vanish. You and your friend will of course return to your Middle-earth."

"And with Prince Legolas gone…?"

"With Legolas gone, Thranduil will succumb to grief and Glorfindel will have to care for him. That means I will get more responsibilities in the army and will be able to take over. Dwarves would finally find a voice again in this alliance." Gimli turned to the door, but before he pushed down the door handle, he added, "in case you should decline my offer… your friend will 'be gone' by tomorrow." With that, he left the room.

As soon as he was alone again, Legolas forced himself to breathe calmly. When he had finally achieved to lower his heartbeat, he walked in a hasty pace down to the fields. Erestor luckily did not say anything as he was too afraid of mirror-Legolas, and hence also of Legolas. The blonde elf found Aragorn rather quickly.

"We need to leave as quickly as we can," he whispered to the human who was just plucking strawberries. Those were Legolas' favourite food and he was sure that the only reason why they were growing here was his alter ego.

"Why?" Aragorn asked. He was soaked in sweat and dirt, and his face was filthy. Last night, he had had a rather unpleasant meeting with Thranduil, but luckily the king had gotten bored after twenty minutes of whipping as this Aragorn did not seem to scream as much as his counterpart used to.

"I cannot explain it right now, but you are in danger. I am working on getting us out of here, but we might have to act quickly when the chance comes."

Aragorn nodded and put himself to work again. Legolas left and nodded to Erestor who replied with a nod and smiled over the obedience of his workers. His pace was hasty again and he forced himself to slow down. He was about to return to his quarters when he saw Glorfindel walking in the private gardens. On his side, it would have been the private gardens of Elrond, but here, they probably belonged to Thranduil.

Legolas decided to cut the blonde Lord's way short. "Good afternoon, Legolas," he was greeted with a broad smile. "Enjoying the sunlight, too?"

"I thought you were busy running the military and the slaves?" Legolas asked.

Glorfindel's smile widened. "I have just finished interrogating some of my favourite humans. After such time in the dungeons, I prefer to be out in the sun before returning to my army matters."

Legolas nodded. He was pretty sure that Elrond's Imladris did not have any dungeons, but he did not quite feel investigative now.

"Listen, Glorfindel. I might… need your help and ask a favour."

"You want my help to get back to your own side, am I right? And what is it you can offer me?"

Legolas was surprised and mildly disturbed by how quickly Glorfindel had picked up. He should be more careful. "Gimli intends to kill my counterpart," he burst out.

Glorfindel laughed. "Yes, he has been trying to do that since he got here. Sometimes he even plans to kill me."

"So, you are not worried?"

"He is as stupid as a dwarf, well, he is a dwarf, so you get me."

"He wants to swap me with my counterpart."

"That's creative, I'll let him have that. But don't worry, Legolas, he has never succeeded in anything. After all, he is just a dwarf." With that, Glorfindel continued his walk through the gardens. Legolas realised he had freshly showered – probably because he had become blood-soaked in the dungeons.

* * *

**Please, please, please write me a review. It would mean the world to me.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The last chapter based on the DS9 episode.**

* * *

At first, Legolas wanted to return to his chambers, but then he realised that right now, no one was watching him. So he turned and walked the way, as well as he could remember it, to Elrond's office. He finally arrived at the small, wooden door and knocked. He was asked to enter, and Elrond was surprised to see Legolas, and not mirror-Legolas. The half-elf was sitting at his desk like last time, reading a long document that was a treaty with the Dwarves of the Blue Mountains. Not that the dwarves would have had any say in the treaty, but it was nice for the king to have it in a written form.

Ohtar was sitting on the floor, leaned against the wall. She was writing something in a book that Legolas could not identify. Half of it was Sindarin, the other half of the symbols were circle-shaped and did not make much sense to him.

"What can I do for you, Legolas?" Elrond asked with a smile and put the parchment aside.

"He wants to know how to return to his side," Ohtar answered before Legolas could open his mouth. "It is what anyone would do. His 'verse is nicer. At least his Middle-earth. There is famine and war and cruelty everywhere, in nearly all 'verses. I am not sure whether I would want to change my life with my counterpart. But Legolas here has a much better life where he comes from."

"How do you know so much?"

"I have travelled the stars before I came here. I have travelled your stars as well. And beyond. I can also read your mind," she answered with a smile. Even though she was kind, her words were spoken without passion.

"There is indeed a way, I believe, for you and your friend to return," Elrond said and stood up. He strode to the other side of the room near an arch. Legolas could have a glance into the next room which seemed to be the sleeping chamber. There was a bed that seemed rusty and cheap and not at all appropriate for a Lord of his statute. Also, there was only one bed. Legolas would not have wanted anyone to work in such a crowded office, built half into the mountains and with little light, let alone sleep.

Elrond pulled out a paper-box and searched it for something. He finally pulled out a map. "Ohtar… she uses a different name among humans…"

"I have used many names. Very often, I was called Valentina. But sometimes also Caroline, Jessica, Jane,… I exist multiple times, appearing here and there… you will also meet me soon… or my sister… make sure you greet Geordi from me."

"Who? You know that nothing you say makes sense?" Legolas asked.

"Yes, she knows that," Elrond said and put the map he had pulled out of the box onto the table. He waved Legolas over. "Ohtar and I," he began again, "have established this map of portals. Don't ask me how, she did most of the work."

Legolas was even more confused after he had studied the map. He recognised the landscapes, but there were circles of different colours and shapes, and then there were markings, also circles with lines and dots.

Ohtar stood up and joined them. "The next opening will be in five days, here," she said and pointed to a small, violet circle near Weathertop. "You would either need a good excuse or steal horses," she explained. "But beware of the guards that ride within the woods. Once you are clear of the forest, it is safer. Until you reach Weathertop. It is an important lookout and under elvish and dwarfish guard. If you are lucky, they do not know yet that you are not their Prince Legolas though."

Legolas nodded. He knew what he had to do. "Thank you!"

"You are welcome. I think this is what any version of me would have done in any Middle-earth," Elrond said with a kind smile.

"In another universe I would have enslaved both of you," Ohtar muttered and returned to the book that she was writing: a translation guide for Sindarin to Gallifreyan.

Legolas was feeling unwell. It was not only the tight leather suit in which he felt claustrophobic, but the way that everyone looked at him. It had become evening and the party that mirror-Legolas was throwing to his honour was about to begin. The hall of fire was decorated with diamonds and statures and food beyond measure. Legolas did not want to think about how many humans must be starving at Imladris.

"Wow, you look beautiful," he heard Glorfindel say. The elven Lord got up and regarded Legolas for a long time. "I think I have married the wrong Sindarin royal."

He was interrupted as they both heard glass breaking. When Glorfindel turned around, he saw the pieces shattered on the floor and a Terran muttering excuses at the dwarf who he apparently bumped into.

"Stupid Man-pig!" the dwarf shouted. "Too stupid to walk."

The Terran got up, obviously both ashamed and angry with the way he was treated.

"What ye gonna do?" the dwarf laughed.

The Terran did not reply. He was breathing heavily, thinking about whether to risk it or not. Several other dwarves started laughing. The elves just stood there and witnessed the scene. For them, bot dwarves and Men were scum.

The dwarf laughed pushed the human away. He stumbled and fell to the ground. He was immediately raised by an elf to whose feet he had fallen. "Clean that up," the elf hissed, and the Man ran towards the kitchen to find tissues to discard the glass and liquids.

All eyes turned again when suddenly mirror-Legolas and his father entered the room. There was a big applause, but Legolas was too awed. Thranduil and his son looked fabulous: Thranduil was wearing an elegant, black dress that stood in sharp contrast to his markable long hair. Mirror-Legolas was clothed in the same suit as Legolas, his hair equally beautiful, with the only difference that he wore a diadem that showed his heritage.

"My highnesses, what is your pleasure?" the elf at the harp asked.

"Play something bright," the prince said. "I'm in a happy mood."

The elf began to play, and several she-elves began to sing. Legolas could not concentrate on the songs though, he was too shocked by how beautiful and menacing this version of him looked.

Aragorn could see the lights that came from the governing complex and the Hall of Fire. Many elves and dwarves were walking up to the building chattering and laughing. Many humans had been called to serve beverages and food, some also other services later into the night. Aragorn stayed near the watermill. He was watching a girl plucking weed when suddenly the mill cracked, and the huge wheel began to loosen. Boromir looked up and shouted over to the humans working near there. They retreated just in time as the wheel gave a final crack and fell into the river. It splashed towards the small dam that had been built to collect water used for the main house, and a huge fissure began to show on the carefully erected dam. Now, Erestor also stepped in. "Everybody away from the river," he shouted when the huge amount of water already began to break out. Aragorn jumped up and helped a weak human to also gain feet. They all ran away from the acre which would soon be flooded. Aragorn made sure that the humans could flee before him and when he turned around and saw Erestor right behind him, he acted out of instinct and pushed the elf backwards. He stumbled and fell right into the water masses that swept him away. Aragorn did not waste any time but ran after the other humans.

The dwarves on duty must have seen the chaos that had erupted on the acres down the valley as they shouted for backup that came running down towards the humans. Aragorn knew that those humans, now that Erestor was no longer here and no immediate guards around, would run for their lives before surrendering to the few dwarves that opposed them on their way towards the gate of Rivendell.

Aragorn had no intent, however, to be captured again. He knew this city well as he had spent much of his childhood exploring the lands with Elladan and Elrohir. When no one was looking, he jumped down from the pathway into the greenery. He cleft through the covert until he found a side door to the governing complex' basement. He needed to find Legolas. This kind of distraction was perfect for their escape.

He did not get far though, as he saw a light at the end of the corridor shining out of a maintenance room. When he crept closer, however, he saw that it was Boromir working on installing a pipeline for water to Elrond's – Thranduil's house.

"Boromir," Aragorn hissed.

Boromir looked up, but then concentrated on the pipe again. "I don't see you."

"You need to help me, Boromir. I don't know how the guards are distributed in this city nor in the forest. You can help me escape."

Boromir shook his head. "I cannot help you. They'll kill me." He cowered lower over the pipeline.

"You're already dead," Aragorn muttered and walked out of the room.

"There're guards up the stairs," he suddenly heard Boromir behind him. He turned around. "Just tell me one thing: Can I come with you? There is nothing here left for me."

"I don't know if our Boromir will like this, but I don't care," Aragorn said and patted his shoulder. "Let's go!"

Boromir led the way further through the basement and then chose a staircase that led from the meat and fish storage upstairs to a spices storage. They ran outside but nearly bumped into a really, really fat dwarf. "Stop right there!" he shouted. Boromir and Aragorn had no possibility but obey.

Two more dwarves appeared behind them.

"Let's take them to Legolas," the fat one said.

The way to the Hall of Fire was longer than Aragorn remembered. He felt horrible because he knew that he would bring his own Legolas into trouble. The dwarves kicked the door open and the guests of the party fell quiet immediately at the sight of two dirty humans being pushed into their spotless, glamorous hall.

"These humans wanted to escape," the fat dwarf shouted.

Mirror-Legolas, who had just been laughing at a story a blonde elf had told him, turned and his smile froze and then vanished. His gaze turned piercingly to Legolas. "This is your fault. For listening to you to keep him alive in the first place," he hissed and walked towards the two filthy Men.

"I don't know much about where you come from," mirror-Legolas said to Aragorn, "but from what I've seen, your kind has a lot to learn."

"My kind has a lot to learn?" Aragorn repeated surprised and rather mockingly.

"Shut up!" mirror-Legolas shouted, and, in this moment, you could have heard a pin drop in the room.

"Here, Man-workers do not speak to their superiors when they are not asked to," he added in a normal volume. He then turned to the room. "This is my reward," he laughed. "I allowed the Men to be treated to well, with too much decency. But I can learn, can't we, father?" he asked King Thranduil who stood in one corner, drinking his Dorwinion and silently nodding to his precious son. Legolas turned to Glorfindel then. "You want to set an example. Be my guest. Torture this Man. Make it public, set an example for all Men who work here."

"My Prince!" Legolas now stepped forward.

"Another word from you," mirror-Legolas hissed, "and you die with him." The veins at his neck could be clearly seen and his head had become red because of the anger. His blue eyes were gleaming with evilness and cruelty when he gazed upon the two Men.

"And you, Boromir," mirror-Legolas walked towards the Gondorrhim. "You were so loyal. Always fixing things. Never complaining. What could he have possibly told you to do this to me? Speak."

"He told me… he said that on his side, I am a brave warrior, a leader, and the son of the Steward of Gondor. People follow me and respect me. And I don't know if this is true or just something he has made up. But in any case, it is better than the life I lead here. If you can even call this a life."

Mirror-Legolas laughed and nodded at Glorfindel. The glorious Lord stood up and grabbed both Men on their shoulders.

"You'll be coming with me," he said with an evil, happy smile.

At that moment, the door behind him burst open again, and the many angry human workers from the fields burst into the room. The dwarves and elves immediately drew their swords and went towards the pack. Aragorn pushed Glorfindel aside and signalled Legolas to follow him. In the chaos, the two friends managed to run out of the room and gather in the corridor. The shouts and screams were dampened through the thick walls.

"Let's get our horses," Legolas shouted.

"Good idea," Aragorn agreed and followed the elf towards the stables. Down there, they were surprised to find Boromir already readying several horses.

"I thought you'd need a guide," he said and climbed a brown mare.

Aragorn nodded thankfully, and he and Legolas jumped onto their own horses. Before the mutiny in the hall of fires had been ended by the dwarves and elves, the three of them were long past the gates of the town.

Neither of them had packed any supplies and so they headed as fast as they could through the forest. They did not speak, and no one dared to rest except for when they needed to relieve themselves or drink from the river. Aragorn felt like he had never made the way towards Weathertop that fast. Within only three days, they could see the ruins of the lookout post. They had passed only few elves and dwarves on the way and with Legolas riding ahead, no one dared to stop them. To further not arouse suspicion, they had given Legolas a rope to lead Aragorn and Boromir by so that it looked as if they were his prisoners.

They rushed towards the ruins and then steadied their horses.

"This is where I say good-bye," Boromir explained.

"I thought you wanted to come with us?" Aragorn asked.

Boromir shook his head. "If that is true which you told me, then I should become the man you have told me about and fight for the Men of this land. I will head south and find the other rebels. Maybe I can change something."

The guards from the Weathertop began to climb down. Legolas knew they had little time before they needed to invent an explanation. "Good luck, my friend," he said, and Boromir turned his horse around to leave.

"Where exactly is this portal?" Legolas asked.

"I don't know. But somewhere on the ground," Aragorn replied. Ignoring the shouting guards, the two friends began riding around the Weathertop mountain when suddenly, they disappeared from the guards' view.

"They're gone!" Legolas said and stopped. "We're back!"

"I only believe it when I see my father," Aragorn answered referring to his adoptive father. Together, the two began the ride to where they had just come from – sort of.

The first good sign were the elven guards at the gate to Imladris.

"Your highness Legolas, Master Estel," they greeted them.

"I think we are just where we belong," Aragorn smiled and together with Legolas he rode into the city that he knew best.

* * *

**Please write a review. Would you like me to continue telling the story of mirror-Arda?**


End file.
